


A Worthy Distraction

by rayoflight, shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Series: Spock/Uhura Mirrorverse Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/rayoflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble. Spock chooses another one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worthy Distraction

  


"Why me?"

"No one knows his mind. All decisions can be made logical by him."

The once beautiful woman looked up at her sadly, her cybernetic eye a testament to High Commander Spock's "logic".

"Perhaps, it's just because you're pretty, but more likely it's your heart. Sentimentality fascinates him." she said, bitterly. "...The challenge of destroying that."

Uhura shivered as comprehension of what she would be in for threatened to overwhelm her. He had been through many women. Earth women were said to be his preference. Almost all had been killed or sold into lesser hands after he had tired of them. This woman, Leila, had survived him relatively intact. She would do well to listen.

"Do not lie, blubber, or beg...He will only take further pleasure in breaking you if you fight him."

She continued arranging her hair up off her neck. He would want nothing in the way of his rough caress.

"Just do as he says and perhaps he will be merciful." she said and gave her hand a tight squeeze. "You must wait here."

Leila gestured towards the large bed and exited the room.

Uhura sat down and scanned the room. She tried to imagine better places than this, tried not to think of what was to come.

Less than a hour later, Spock entered and simply stood across the room with his hands clasped behind his back, staring at her.

"Do you fear me?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered honestly. Lies were no good to a telepath.

"Because you know what it is I am capable of."

"Yes." she said.

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Look at me."

She took a breath and looked at his face. It's stoniness chilled her to the bone.

His eyes rolled like black marbles over her features. He seemed almost bored.

"You have a long neck." he observed. "...and unusually large eyes, for your race."

"...Enviable coloring."

He touched her cheek and she flinched. He ignored it and allowed himself to gain the barest impression of her thoughts.

"Your mind is sound."

His thumb skated across her lower lip. " _-Open_ for me."

She obeyed.

He pressed in just slightly, teasing her tongue as he continued to speak.

"Do you know why I prefer Terran females?"

It was hypothetical. She could hardly speak anyway, so she simply waited for him to continue.

"It is because of your lack of self-discipline, your flagrant emotionalism. Natural whores to any telepath, you cannot help yourselves."

"Also --The females of your species vary wildly and yet you are all predictable. The paradox fascinates me."

"Aesthetically, your species is closest to that of the Vulcan ideal, but you are all such -- _fragile_ creatures..."

He pushed his thumb in deeper. She simply allowed her mouth and tongue to go slack.

"No. --Apply yourself to this task."

She steeled herself and followed his instructions, closing her lips around the digit to suck.

He wrapped his other hand around her throat, caressing it at first and then tightening, steering her body to lay flat on her back against the bed.

He began to peel her robes apart.

She was shaking now. She couldn't help it. The heat of him, the relentlessness of his nonchalance ...and she had heard the rumors.

He adjusted his grip around her neck and watched her jugular vein pulse beneath his phalange.

"You tremble like a newborn fawn...It is most refreshing." and he almost smiled.

"You will be a worthy distraction."


End file.
